Union Of Rivals
by Nova Phoenixx
Summary: Faced with the end, Tori and Jade must join together to face an Evil that threatens to extinguish everything and one around them.


_**This is something that I wrote in about an hour and half. I probably should have been writing the next chapter to my other story, but whatever. This was/or is supposed to be a one-shot, but while writing it became more than I initially envisioned. Not sure if i'll continue yet, that will probably depend on reactions. This is based off of something else, and a 1000 points to you if you can guess the source material.**_

AN: _Italic means flashback_.

* * *

"Victoria, how do you know this fusion will be enough to stop her?" Jade asked Tori, while staring at the enemy who has been toying with them. Jade has been struggling with their current situation. Bruised and battered but not beaten, she doesn't want to believe that there might be a way to save themselves and their planet, lest she might be disappointed again. Given another chance at redemption by the boss of the other world, she was allowed to come back to earth to help with the dire situation.

'_Well?" Jade asks impatience at why she was summoned. "Ah, you're here" Sikowitz exclaims happy to see her. "That's right, now what do you want?" Jade replies, already bored and it hasn't even been a minute. "Well I'm sure you notice by now you've gotten your physical body back. This is a rare privilege that is reserved for very special souls, usually very good souls." Sikowitz tells her, relaxing in his seat, turning his gaze upward to the celling in his office. "So what, get to the point Sikowitz" His gaze returns to the young one in front of him, leaning forward. "How would you like another chance to fight Ponnie, Jade?" This quickly caught Jade's interest. "What!?" Sikowitz turns his chair to the right. "Of course it's tricky, a girl with your record returning to earth." Jade begins getting angry at Sikowitz nonchalant and teasing manner of his offer. _

_"It's unheard of, but given the extreme circumstances, we can bend the rules." That same anger inside Jade rises as he continues to drag things out. "Second chances, they're so rare, especially in combat, wouldn't you say?" Sikowitz raises a finger in the air. "But there are no guarantees; fighting Ponnie will be no picnic, but then you know that." Jade growls, remembering what cause her demise in the first place. '__**You are a fool, I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind**__' she remembered saying before releasing all the power she had inside her sacrificing herself in a massive explosion. It turned out to be for naught, because Ponnie rose from the rubble still alive._

_Jade looks down at the floor in regret. "That was a waste; she lived…..DAMN YOU!" Jade yells out, her anger rising again and power raising enough to shake Sikowitz' office. The energy exiting the open door extending outside. Sikowitz looks on afraid at her show of power. "Oh dear." Sikowitz says with his hands in front of his face to avoid direct sight. Jade continues yelling out until she begins to calm down, breathing heavily, body shaking, though the energy around her continues to swirl. A smirk forms on her face right before she points to him. "Count me in."_

Jade was also warned by Tori before they began fighting Ponnie that since she is already currently dead, as shown by the halo above her head, if she dies again then she will be gone forever. "I don't know for sure, but I know it's the best chance we have of saving the earth!" Tori replied, desperate to convince Jade that this is the only option left. Jade stares at Tori, her face filled with apprehension, hard for her to believe that it's come to this. That moment is broken when she notices their adversary beginning to make her move. Ponnie, gathers a dark purple energy ball in hand. "You two have lived long enough!" She charges off the rock pillar, shattering it in the process, flying fast at Tori and Jade.

Jade noticing time is running out, extends her left hand out to Tori. "Here, give it to me!" Ponnie continues her charge, reaching ever closer to the duo. "What are you waiting for, give it now!" Tori, happy with her friend's change of heart can't help the smile that comes to her face. "You bet!" Tori then tosses the earing to Jade's outstretched hand and Jade catches it with ease.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Ponnie yells out, the distance continuing to decrease from herself and the two heroes, menacing ball of destructing at her fingertips. Jade begins to put the earring on, though struggling a bit, like how someone would have a problem putting a key in the door while being chased. "You said right ear, right?" Jade asks Tori, wanting to make sure she was doing this right.

"That's right Jade, and one more thing, once we join our bodies we'll be stuck in that form….forever." Tori tells Jade. Tori's earring already in place, she lets her comrade know the finality of the act they are about to do. Jade hears this and is completely shocked, and her face can't hide it. "Ahhhh! Imbecile! You tell me now!?" Jade yells at Tori, still struggling with the mysterious accessory. "Don't you think that's important information!?"

"TO THE END OF EARTH!" Ponnie yells out, raising her energy ball up and behind her, ready to have it annihilate what she believes to be a pathetic planet. Jade finally gets her earring on, relieved that this particular ordeal is over, and it begins to glow and emit a sound and a pulse wave. Tori's does the same, in reaction to Jade's. "Thanks, Jade" Tori says, an accepting smile on her face. This is the only option they had left to defeat Ponnie, it isn't a sure fire win, but when you're desperate you play all the cards you can, even the last resorts.

Ponnie begins her maniacal laugh while Tori and Jade's bodies are being forcefully dragged from their respective spots towards each other; the force came from the midsection, as if they had powerful magnets in their stomachs. Jade's face is full of struggle, unsure of what this force is, grunting as if she is trying to resist it while Tori is fully embracing it, smirk on her face, completely understanding of what's going to happen.

Their bodies finally collide with each other; their forms are lit up like pure balls of energy. Two sets of arms and legs disappear inside the unified sphere of energy. Ponnie's laughing comes to a stop, and so does her movement. Her eyes go wide at the event. Jade and Tori's energy is bright enough to be seen for miles. The light flashes until it decreases and decreases until the ball of light becomes a humanoid form of light, and in turn that light fades away until there is only one woman in sight. Ponnie looks on in fear at this new being stands with her head down in a fighting stance. Her body relaxes as she straightens up before her head rises up, smile on her face. Arms raised up in an almost herculean pose.

The voice that speaks can be heard as a combination of Tori and Jade's voices speaking at the same time, as one.

"Alright! Hahahaha!"

* * *

**_This was one of the little side projects i got rattling around in my head. I couldn't stop this one from jumping out with the spare time i had. Lemme know if its good or crap sack. Although the source material i created this from isn't crap sack, its god like. _**

**_Oh no, I've said too much!_**


End file.
